Exclusive
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 2. Tony is in his first exclusve relationship. Also there is a deadly serial rapistmurderer. and a baby!
1. Default Chapter

Author: DinozzoFan

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (but it would be cool to own Tony)

"Guess what Kate?" asked Tony with a grin on his face.   
Kate looks up and replies "What Tony" in an 'I really don't care sort of tone'.   
"Well I am in my first exclusive relationship! We have been going out for five whole weeks that's a new record," he says with a big cheeky grin on his face. Kate laughs. She cannot help herself.   
"Tony do you know were Gibbs is?" asks Kate.   
"Well we are getting an assistant lab rat to help Abby," he replied in a voice that made Kate feel stupid for asking.   
As if on queue a spunky blonde came through the door. She was about five foot ten. Her hair had stunning natural waves. She is the kind of person who men want and who women want to be. She had a halter neck top on, with a black skirt (just above her knees, very classy). If you were a guy the moment you saw her you would do whatever she asked. Unless of course you were Gibbs. Blondes are defiantly not his things.   
Gibbs introduced her "everybody this is our assistant lab technician her name is Kady Boston."   
She met Abby, they got along great. She met Kate, they got along ok but Kate looked jealous. McGee dropped Gibbs's coffee when she smiled at him. After McGee she greeted Tony with a kiss on the lips, then saying "looks like I will be seeing you more often baby."   
Kate stared. McGee's jaw dropped with jealousy and shock. Abby laughed. Gibbs then said in a calm voice "So Tony you like Ducky's grand daughter?" 

Ducky had a grand daughter that was dating Tony and is now working at NCIS weird.

Tony replied with mumbled "yes." It was weird seeing Tony act shy but Timothy quite enjoyed it. For the next hour everyone helped Kady settle in. At about 11:30 they got a new case. A marine rapist serial killer. That's a first.

So far there has been three rape/murders. One was an hour ago; we have a fresh crime scene. "Kady, Kate, Tony and McGee in the car now! It looks like rain and we are about to lose our crime scene."

In the car Gibbs drove.

Kate sat in the front.

Tony and McGee were in the back with Kady in between them.

Tony loved seeing McGee so jealous. Kady was discussing the case to Kate. Tony was just sitting quietly occasionally whispering in Kady's ear. When he did this she would laugh then hit him playfully. McGee was staring out his window you could see the jealousy in his face.

It was surprising that Gibbs was putting up with this. Usually he would just hit Tony around the back of the head and Tony would stop what ever he was doing. It must be because it might make Kady feel uncomfortable. Gibbs did not want that on her first day.

They arrived at the crime scene.

What happened to the body? Where was the body?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: DinozzoFan

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (but it would be cool to own Tony).

The all climbed out of the car. Tony lifted Kady out of the car easily. How romantic. They were at the beach one of the best beaches around. The all ducked under the red tape and walked up to the boat shed.

Gibbs reached for the door handle but the door opened before he could do so. There stood Ducky. He pushed the door open further so everybody could pile in. On the floor was a body. Ducky handed us a wallet and said, "I found this during my examination". For the next half hour the listen to Ducky's evidence. The body is about two hours old and the cause of death was she had been drug overdose. Ducky also estimated that the victim was only twenty. McGee, Gibbs and Ducky loaded the body into Ducky's cooler van.

Tony and the girls walked across the beach back to the car. The beach was full of chicks in bikinis. Tony's version of heaven. He did not know which way to look. This girl in a very skimpy American flag bikini waved at Tony as she giggled with her friends. The girl could not be older then nineteen. Tony lifted his arm to wave back, but before he could Kady hit him hard in the arm bringing him down from heaven and back to earth.

"Do you think she is hot?" asked Kady with a relaxed look on her face.

Tony mumbled a "no". Kate thought this might be an argument so she walked quickly to the car.

"I didn't think so, I'll show you hot" she says as she pushes him down onto the sand. Then Kady lays down on top of him and starts to kiss him but is shortly interrupted by her grandfathers voice "Kady what are you doing". She jumped of Tony and stood up dusting the sand of herself.

Standing there was Gibbs looking at Tony with a look of pure anger on his face, Ducky with a look of disgust and horror on him face (I guess seeing your grand daughter making out with some one in the sand can have that affect on people) and McGee with not a look of jealousy but a look of longing.

In the end no one answered Ducky's question. After Gibb's had a quick (but loud) conversation to Tony and Kady about displaying affection at work they got in the car. The seating arrangement had changed a little. Kate was driving, McGee sat next to her in the passenger seat while Tony and Kady sat in the back having a conversation by texting each other on their phones. McGee wished he knew what they were saying. It must be important if they did not want anybody to know what they were saying.

Later, they arrived at their office. Kady had to go help Abby with the evidence. Kate and Tony sat at their desks working on the case. McGee and Gibbs had gone to 'break the news' to Petti officer Clarks family. Kate was working on finding all her history based on her career. Tony was looking up her friends. He got a list of names. He and Kate choose to visit her roommates. They lived near the beach where the body was found. The two of them jumped into the car and headed to the beach house. It looked very expensive. But there was six people living there so rent would not be so bad.

They pulled up out side the house. They rang the doorbell. A male answered it and introduced himself as Gary. Kate asked if the other roommates were there. He said they were at the beach and he would take us there to talk to them. They accepted. They went through the front door and out the back. Gary walked up to a young group of girls. As Kate said "hi", they all looked up. They had been laying face down with there heads lying on crossed arms. They did not sit up Tony found this rude but Kate didn't because the girls tops were not tied up. Obviously they did not want a bikini tan. Tony wondered what they would do if they didn't want a bikini tan on their front.

Will the bikini roommates have any leads? What did those texts say? Will you ever find out? Please review. The Suspense is killing me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: DinozzoFan

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (but it would be cool to own Tony).

As it turns out all the roommates are in the navy. They told the NCIS agents the usual, how everybody loved her and that no one would ever want to hurt her. As it turned out at the time of the murder, they all had alibis. They were the hosts of a mega beach party. When they found out this, they realized they had all the relevant information they needed. The drive back to the office was peaceful. Even if Tony had to listen to Kate's bad music. He only tolerated it because he did not want Kate telling Kady stories about him. He hated it when girls gossip about him because they always remember every funny story (what they think are funny stories).

At four in the afternoon, Abby came out of the lab to give the results, followed by Kady, who waked over to Tony and sat on his lap. But after a look from Gibbs she jumped off his lap. They had tested the DNA found at the scene under the victim's fingernails. They then announced, "We did not have any hits on the data base, but it is the same DNA that we got sent from the other bodies."

After that nothing eventful happened. Everybody was working on the case. All the evidence they got was...

Body One

Found washed up on a beach. Death by blood loss. Note: Most evidence loss as sharks ate most of the body.

Body Two

Found on a boat owned by some millionaire (eliminated by alibi). Died from strangulation.

Body Three

Dumped at a boathouse. Died of drug overdose.

The only connection was the ocean. In all cases there were no witnesses and all the naval personnel were off duty. How did the killer know all the victims were naval? Maybe the killer was naval.

That night all the colleagues went out to dinner. They went to this new Chinese place on the corner. Tony sat there, looking at his gorgeous girlfriend eat her seafood fried rice. Abby was eating her pineapple rice and talking to Kate about the case. Gibbs was observing them. Poor McGee just sat there trying to not look bored.

Sorry about the short chapter. I was stuck for an idea but then I thought of one. I was stuck before the last chapter.

Wouldn't it be cool to be Kady? Sigh

The word sand makes my mind go into imagination over-drive.

Also if you review please guess how old I am! Lindy, Cat and Michelle (is that right spelling) do not guess cause you know.

Cat notice how Abby had pineapple rice! Wink


	4. Chapter 4

Author: DinozzoFan 

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (but it would be cool to own Tony).

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

"Where is Kady?" demanded Gibbs.

"Taking a sicky," replied Tony.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"Food poisoning from the seafood," answered Tony.

"Well-" the phone cut him off. He answered it.

A man was talking on the other end of the line. Gibbs occasionally agreeing with a "yes" or with an "of course".

When Gibbs hung up he briefed them, "Okay in the car."

On the drive down, Gibbs told them where they were going and why.

"Okay, I think we have our guy, he was getting on the Farrie, when the ticket person heard some thing in the back of the car, he called the cops they came and found a missing lieutenant she had a small head injury and is in hospital right now and she is going to be okay," finished Gibbs with a sigh of relief.

They pulled up outside. The four of them went inside. The officer in charge led Gibbs into an interrogation room while the rest of them watched from behind the two-way mirror.

The killer must have known that NCIS had enough evidence to put him away for a very long time because as soon as Gibbs sat down he confessed. He told every detail on how he raped and killed the four victims. A light went off in Gibbs' head, they only had three bodies, the forth victim is still alive and is going to make it. Gibbs questioned him on where he dumped the bodies. When he mentioned a little cave under a cliff, Tony, McGee and Kate were off. Gibbs stayed with the killer. The killer did not know they had not found the other body.

When they reached their destination, they climbed out of the car and headed to the cave. When they were near the crime scene, they had to hold their noses because the smell was terrible. When they got inside the cave. Kate found the body in the corner. The three of them loaded it into the car and set off back to the office.

When they got back, Gibbs told them they could go home. "Abby is checking our killers DNA that will prove he is guilty," Gibbs told them.

Tony decided to go visit a friend before picking up some medicine for Kady. McGee was going to go home and watch TV. Kate had nothing to do so she decided to go see Kady.

Poor Kady she has food poisoning.

I wish I were Kady. (In general I don't want to be sickwink wink)

To Cat: I don't mean I want to be Kady in the gross way. Okay trying to block mental images Cat stop screaming I know you are so Stop


	5. Chapter 5

Author: DinozzoFan 

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (but it would be cool to own Tony).

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

She knocked on Tony's door, as she knew Kady was staying there. Kady answered it and grinned when she saw Kate. Kady invited her in and made coffee for them both.

Kate broke the silence with "so you have food poisoning."

Kady looked at her and answered with an unconvincing "yeah."

Kate knew she was being lied to. She asked Kady to please tell the truth.

Kady trusted Kate and decided to tell her the truth on one condition.

"Do you promise not to tell Tony" Kate nodded so Kady continued "well I don't have food poisoning I am two months pregnant" with the look on Kate's face Kady finished with "it is Tony's we hooked up a month before we started going out."

The look on Kate's face was extreme shock. Kady asked " What should I do I a cannot kill my baby. But I cannot raise it by myself and Tony is not exactly dad material." Kady was now in tears on Kate's shoulder.

It must have looked weird for Tony to see this, but he immediately came over and gave his girlfriend a hug. He asked her what was wrong she just continued to sob. Kate politely tried to excuse herself but as soon as she closed the door it opened again and Tony came out. He asked why Kady was upset. When Kate refused to tell him, he took a step closer to her, and looked down at her. Kate found this extremely intimidating, as he was quite a bit taller.

Kate could never imagine actually being scared of Tony. She decided not to tell Kady's secret instead she said, "ask her." With that she left Tony standing there. For the rest of the day all Kate could think about was Kady and Tony. How could this work Kady looked like a stay up late party person and Tony defiantly not the commitment type.

Kate wondered if she had told Tony yet. Even if he is not the commitment type he obviously cares for her because he was a bit defensive about Kady being upset. Kate hoped that Kady would tell him soon. Before someone figures it out. Morning sickness is a bit hard to disguise as food poisoning for a few months. Ducky would notice because he is a doctor and Gibbs always knows everything that goes on.

The next day at work neither Tony, Kady or Kate spoke to each other. This made Gibbs think something was up but he kept this to himself. Kady was still a bit sick. Gibbs made the announcement once everybody had turned up. The DNA was a match and he is being convicted of five murders.

The first victim found in the cave was eight and a half months pregnant. At this news Kady ran out of the room crying extremely loud. She locked herself in the women's bathrooms. Tony followed her to the door but did not go in. Kate walked past him into the bathrooms. Kady was in the cubical closest to the door. Before she took another step Tony pushed past her deciding girls toilet aren't that bad. Kate decided to leave them alone.

Does Kady final tell Tony? If she tells Tony how will he react? Ohh Ducky is going to be a great grand father and he does not know it. Tony is HOTHOTHOT. Note also I do not like McGee (Find Kady's thoughts on him in next chapter).

Michael Weatherly sigh


	6. Chapter 6 The End

Author: DinozzoFan 

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (but it would be cool to own Tony just for a day please lend him to me).

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming also leave ideas on hat you want to happen. Thanks guys.

The bathroom door remained closed for about thirty seconds before Tony stormed out walked up to Kate and said "she told you before me and you did not tell me" after that he got in the elevator before the doors closed they saw him punch the wall. A minute later they heard a car drive of loudly. They looked out the window to see Tony's car speed of. Kady came out of the bathroom and asked were Tony was. She did not like the answer and told them she was taking the day off to go find him. Gibbs did not allow it and said "he is obviously mad at both you and Kate so Abbey can go find him, while you and Kate tell me what the hell is going on."

Kady looked at McGee. She, like Tony did not like him, Kady did not want to tell McGee he would use it against Tony. Gibbs must have understood this because he told McGee to 'get out.' Kady heard him get into the elevator. She then told Gibbs her secret.

Gibbs said nothing but someone else did (OMG). "What my grand-baby is not only pregnant but pregnant to Tony and is not even married," bellowed Ducky. He must have got out of the elevator when McGee got in. McGee is such an ass.

Note: I miss Tony already and I am writing the story, weird hey. He must return. I have a little surprise for you! Does he want to take responsibility and be a dad? Also just so ya know it is 12:30 in the morning right now.

Tony did not turn up for a whole week. When he did he gave Kady a plastic bag when she opened she found a pair of red baby boots (the wooly kind). Kady put her fingers inside the boots imitating a baby's foot. When her hand emerged she was holding an engagement ring. She started crying tears of joy. Kady jumped up kissed him and replied, "yes of course I'll marry you." Aww. A grin came over his face. Tony told her where he went. Apparently he was staying at his cousin's house. Who had just had triplets a month ago. Tony surprised himself by really liking the three sisters. They were so cute. They were so peaceful when they slept. Also he really missed Kady.

The next day at work Tony's arrival shocked everybody. But when they saw the ring on Kady's finger, McGee stared with wide eyes, Kate squealed as she ran over and gave Kady a hug, Gibbs congratulated them and Abby acted the same as Kate. Gibbs told Kady to go se Ducky. Kady did not want to because of how rude he was when he found out she was pregnant. Anyway Ducky would not find Tony as a suitable husband for his great grand daughter.

Gibbs told Kady to go see Ducky. See refused again. So Gibbs called Ducky up. Tony headed for the nearest exit but Kady grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving. The elevator doors opened and Ducky stepped out. Gibbs told everybody except Tony, Kady and Ducky. Ducky stood there staring at Kady she looked nervous so Tony put his arm around her waist. Kady put her hand on his allowing Ducky to see her engagement ring. Ducky gasped and took a few steps back. Kady then bursts out with "why can't you just be happy for me, stop being so selfish." At this Ducky walked over, apologized and gave her a hug. The he and then he turned to shake Tony's hand.

Four years later

"Pick me up, pick me up daddy" cried the little two year old as she pulled on her fathers leg. "I can't pick you up Stacie I have to take Kane to a birthday party" Tony told his little daughter as he strapped Kane in his car seat. "Stacie come here I have a lollypop for you" said the rather elegant women. The woman now had dark brown hair and was now holding her daughter in her arms. She walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek then saying "ready to go sweetie." Tony finished strapping his son in his booster seat when a black car pulled up out in front of their house. A gothic woman stepped out and walked over. Kady said, "hi Abby thanks a heap for babysitting Stacie, you know how it gets with kids, well any way we will be home at eight, Kane's friend's party is a sleep over." Abby smiled and said, "What a nightmare a three year olds birthday party! I'll just go get Leticia, Latasha and Latoya out of the car." Abbey and Kady went to the car and got Abby's three daughters. Latasha and Latoya are two-year-old twins while Leticia is only six months old. They women took their daughters inside while Tony waited in the car with Kane. When Kady returned she simply said, "lets go."

The went to the movies and had a great time. When the got home Tony rang McGee because Abby was asleep with all the girls on top of her.

The End

I would like to thank….

hikarisailorcat

warrior of the shadow

shirik

qt-angel

Thanks 4 the reviews

I Know 2 of the reviewers. So guys pleaz review.

Note: I live in Australia last night was the episode when Tony tongued a guy. Feral. Poor Tony.


End file.
